Unexpected love
by IntoMyMind78
Summary: Huey is a cop trying to help his friend. In the middle of solving a case he finds something unexpected. He found Jazmine, daughter of a dangerous gang leader who'll make him feel things he's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is my first boondocks story. Although I've only watched the show I'll base all my extra knowledge from the stories I've read here and research.**_

* * *

 **Huey POV**

"Nigga wake up crashing on people's couches and shit," I heard my younger dumbass brother yell.

I opened one eye and got adjusted to the light. I came here late from work since it was closer than my apartment. Three years since I moved away from Riley and grandad and got my own place. I would come back to check up on Grandad and make sure Riley wasn't causing problems as usual.

Three years ago I started working as a officer. What better way to change the system than to work within? It really didn't make a huge difference but I made sure people my skin color was treated the same. With my skills they moved me into a detective department, not that I mind. Higher pay and closer to my goal.

"Nigga did you hear me with your huge ass afro. Looking all homo."

I clenched my jaw at his stupid comments. "Homo Riley? I have a girlfriend while you surround yourself with men all day. Who homo?"

"Man I wouldn't call that bitch your-"

I threw something at him. Hard. "Don't be calling her a bitch."

"All I'm saying is that's no girl you should have as a girlfriend. I mean she pretty and all and rich too but damn her attitude stinks. Kinda ruins it all."

He had a point about that. I've been dating a girl by the name of Brianna Johnson. African American just like me. We've been dating for a year since I've started working as a detective. Her father was my boss and I met her when she came around often. We had things in common so I decided to date her but lately she's been acting up. She's always gotten what she wants but if she doesn't calm down this relationship could be over soon.

I got up. Maybe I'll take a shower before I leave or maybe I should leave before some fool for this neighborhood feels the need to question my job. Like they know anything. I think I'll head to my apartment first. I need clothes anyway.

"Grandad I'm leaving," I shouted up the stairs.

"Good. I'm tired of feeding y'all. I thought once y'all left I'll be free of seeing you…."

I blocked out the rest of his rant. I spotted Riley staring at me.

"What? You need a ride?" I asked him.

"Nah man I'm good. I don't have clients till later and I don't want to show up with my homo cop brother," Riley joked but I could tell with his thug like friends I'll be the last person he brings around.

I ignored him and headed to my car. I start it up and made my way to my apartment. We all have reasons for doing things. The last thing I wanted to become was a cop. But when my friend Caesar was wrongfully imprisoned I had to find out what's wrong. Three years go by and I haven't gotten him out yet but I'll do it soon. Something is wrong with Caesar's case. Like it was just planted on him. What if that was Riley? As dumb as he is that's still my brother.

The station is a messed up place and being one of the few black men there they get a little secretive and not tell us things. I'll serve them until the moment I get my friend out of there.

I pulled up infront of my apartment building. It's a nice place in a decent neighborhood. I don't spend my money loosely so I have enough saved just in case anything happens and I'll need to help Ceasar get back on his feet again. Life is cruel and we all fall victim to it but I will get my friend out of there.

The hot water from my shower hits me hard but it helps to relieve the stress. Another day living the life as something I don't want to be. As soon as I crack this case them niggas better let Caesar go the same time. They're underestimating me if they think catching a few criminals is all I can do but damn why was this hard?

I get out the shower to go get ready for work. Another day, another step closer.

* * *

 _ **-Woodcrest Police department-**_

* * *

I pull up my car into my usual parking spot. I don't know why people depended on this place for their safety. It was funded by Wuncler the first and he's the one who they need protecting from. His idiot grandson Ed can get away with anything.

I shake my head entering the building. The usual stares are there but who cares? Straight to the office to get this day over with.

"Huey why didn't you answer your phone?" A female called after me.

I sighed. Brianna.

"I worked la-"

"That's not an excuse a-"

"It's a fact not an excuse and you don't need to be checking in on me every hour," I coldly told her. She should be used to it by now.

"Keep this up and this relationship is over," She warned me.

"What a gift that is to me," I then ignored her and go into my office where there's already a meeting. No one couldn't even given me a heads up.

"Nice you can join us huey," Carl Johnson, Brianna's father greeted me with a fake ass smile. Probably thought I couldn't tell. The only black dude here who doesn't seem to respect well….. black dudes. When they get that money they all seem to change.

I took my seat ignoring him.

"We want info on Tom Dubois. He's been too quiet lately and we want to know what he's up to. Tonight we'll send someone to check his home. And that someone is Huey."

He smirked at me. This nigga is up to something.

* * *

Well isn't this messed up. Purposely giving me this case on my own. I looked up at the mansion. The famous gang leader Tom Dubois lived here. This place must be heavily guarded. How the hell do they feel I'd find info about his activities without getting caught?

These niggas trying to kill me. They thought wrong. The only people who'll be killed is these dumbass rookies they sent with me.

I hid behind a wall while those two idiots stood out in the open. Fools.

"Huey-"

 _Bang!_

I turned around and the guy was telling me something is there dead.

"Freeze," The other rookied yelled.

Is he stupid? He should move. It's too late seeing as the person shot him. It's only one person. How did they know where we are. We can't be seen yet? This was all a fucking setup. They knew I was trying to get Ceasar out.

The shooter came closer to me. If they think they're killing me today they thought wrong. The moment he got next to me I sent a shot right through his head. He fell to the ground. They shouldn't underestimate me.

"Huey?"

I looked back behind me and saw works with me at the station. What the hell is he doing here?

"I asked to join and I heard gunshots," He told me looking at the bodies.

Something isn't right. Before I could figure it out he shot me in chest and I fell from the impact. I held my gun up to him.

"Huey man. You're in no position to shoot me," He chuckled evilly. "Come on. You already the station is messed up."

He raised his gun to me. My body is losing blood but I'll still put up a fight. But damn it hurts.

"Goodbye Hu-"

He didn't get to finish. Out of nowhere these men ran up to us. I guess they heard the shots and Tom sent his men. They shot Cairo and I knew they were about to do the same to me. If there wasn't a pain in my chest and my vision being blurry from the loss of blood maybe I could've gotten away.

"Stop!" A woman yelled.

She touched my chest. I looked up from where the voice is coming from and although my vision is blurry I can see a woman with frizzy hair staring down at me.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice faded away as darkness overcame my vision.

"Huey?" She almost screamed.

How did she know my name?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for enjoying my first boondocks fic and thank you to juey for helping me out.**_

 _ **They knew each other but just a little. They weren't friends but they've seen each other before when they were young.**_

* * *

Huey groaned as he woke up with a slight pain in his chest. He shielded his eyes from the sun rays beaming through from a window. He looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was he? He remembered being on a job and-

" _Stop!" A woman yelled._

 _She touched my chest. I looked up from where the voice is coming from and although my vision is blurry I can see a woman with frizzy hair staring down at me._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Her voice faded away as darkness overcame my vision._

" _Huey?" She almost screamed._

 _How did she know my name?_

Now he remembered. He knew he had to be in Tom's home. With quick instinct he got up off the bed not bothering to search for the gun he had. It's obvious they would take it away from him but that is no problem for Huey. He still has ways of protecting himself.

Huey walked over to a window pulling across the curtains slightly to see the outside. There are men in suits patrolling around. Why on earth are they in suits?

The door of the room he's in creeks open. Huey prepared for the unexpected but instead of some gang member belonging to Tom, a woman walked in.

 _She's the one from last night._

Huey instantly remembered her. He'll have to use her to get out of here. Huey in less than two seconds rushed over to her and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen to me if you want to live an-"

The woman poked his wound causing him to pull away from her. He grabbed his chest.

"Actually Huey you have to listen to me," The woman said walking over the bed to make it up. She turned around and stared at him. "You are in my house after all."

Huey's eyebrows knitted together. But he couldn't let her know he knew who's home they're in. They wouldn't know he's a cop since he didn't have his badge. He can play his way out of this.

"Huey freeman. Cop for the woodcrest police department who moved up to be a detective. Twenty-five years old and visits his grandfather and brother regularly," The woman recited from memory, a smile forming on her lips. "Should I go on?"

They'd been watching him? Why?

"You aren't in Tom's home. My name is Jazmine and you try tried to raid the wrong home," She explained motioning for him to have a seat but he is still cautious of his surroundings. He took a seat wanted hear whatever information he could.

"Why did you help me?" He questioned with an expression that said don't lie to him or else.

"Don't you remember me? I went to school with you but it was only for a week. You even called me annoying," She chuckled remembering the past.

"We went to school together? I don't remember you…" His mind drifted back to the past. The only Jazmine he once knew was…"Are you that little annoying girl who always wanted a Goddamn pony?"

Jazmine glared at him. "You didn't have to say it like that. When I saw you outside my home I knew it had to be you."

"That doesn't explain anything. Did you just research me this morning? No. You've been keeping an eye on me from before this and I want to know why," Huey's voice seemed threatening but Jasmine didn't flinch. Is she really that same little girl?

"You're in my home. One scream from me and you would be dead so you don't call the shots. I'll tell you what I want and when I want got it?" Her voice was stern but he couldn't help but imagine that naive little girl.

"You changed . Are you in some gang related to Tom?" .

Jazmine sighed. "Some people are forced to grow up faster than they should when they have a life like mine….."

Her eyes showed sadness for a moment but then she went back to being serious. She's forcing her rough attitude.

"I'm not in a gang either. Those guys are just…..protection," She answered but Huey could see passed that half ass answer. Who is she kidding?

"Your Tom's daughter. Aren't you?" He guessed it right away.

Jazmine eyes shot up in surprise. How did he? "You really are sharp Huey."

"I could've guessed by all those guys and the fact that Tom was spotted here," Huey explained taking a seat back in his chair. He had a feeling she isn't going to hurt him. She can try though.

"I'm Jazmine Dubois and let's say I need your help with something," She said in a way it peeked his interest in the wierdest way.

"I'm listening."

"Why work for a station who betrayed you? They know your goal to get out your friend but it's much bigger than you think. This involves everyone," Jazmine stated looking out the window. "That station is the most dangerous place here filled with lies."

"I know," Huey answered.

"So let's help each other out," This time she looked back at him.

"What?" Huey almost exclaimed. To say he wasn't expecting this was an understatement. He just thought she'd ask for some info.

"You help me I help you?"

Huey could use her. It would speed up the process of getting Caesar out. She seemed to know more than him.

"What about the guy who shot me?" He remembered Cairo.

"Already taken cared of," She smirked.

"Fine. I'll help you as long as you keep your promise."

"Lovely!" She beamed almost looking like her younger self. Does she have a change in her personality regular? One minute she's angry then she's cheerful. He just can't read her. "I'll drive you home because I have something else to say."

* * *

True to her word Jazmine drove Huey home in a car she owned. They both sat in the back in silence as her driver drove the car . Didn't she have something to say? And why are they going to his grandfather's house?

The car pulls up in front Grandad's home

"I'll reach out to you when I'm ready to discuss the plan," Jazmine broke the silence. "And huey…" She glanced outside the car looking at Riley who walked outside. Huey noticed this. "Don't betray me or else the people around you will pay for it."

There it is again. Her cold expression returned again. It somewhat made her look heartless. Her emerald eyes that were glistening earlier seem dull.

"That won't happen. I would hope for you to not betray me," Huey answered waiting on her reply.

Jazmine smiled the nicest and most warmest smile he's ever seen. "Of course I won't betray you. Fix your wound ok? Bye bye Huey," She giggled innocently.

Huey gets out the car not saying another word. He watched the car drive off. What the hell is wrong with that girl? One minute she's smiling then she's cold to you then she's smiling again. She's not like the girl he's remembering. Did this life take a toll on her.

Huey thought the station was corrupted but it seems the lifestyle of Jazmine because of her father is more corrupted. Who does she think she is to threaten his family? He won't betray her anyway.

She better help him get Ceasar out or he'll show her a real threat. For now he'll just go ahead and work with her. Huey can't wait to walk up in the station tomorrow.

Meanwhile…..

"Ma'am do you think you can trust that guy? You barely know him," Jazmine's driver told her.

"Who knows? Trust can easily be broken and I'm tired of people betraying me," Jazmine answered smiling but in a way it seemed more like a smirk. "I can't wait to know more about Huey."

* * *

 _ **Chapters will be longer now everything is set. I'm sorry if Jazmine isn't exactly Jazmine but she's still the same but just with a barrier to protect herself which will all be explained further on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this story took so long to update. I started university right after so I was busy but now I can update at least every two weeks. Thank you for the feedback last chapter.**_

* * *

Huey watched the car drove off. When the hell was he going to get a damn break with all these crazy people. He wasn't even close to getting Caesar out by now. If he can figure out from Jazmine what really happened the night Caesar was arrested then Huey could finally get his friend out.

Right now he just felt sore. The gunshot wound was still hurting but he'll withstand it and not go to the hospital. If he did go to the hospital he'd have to report everything that happened that night and he knew eventually Carl would find out.

"What your homo ass doing here? Nigga didn't you move out?" Riley questioned when he saw Huey enter the house.

Huey shot him a dirty look warning Riley to not mess with him right now or he'll be handed an ass whooping.

"Don't be glaring at me like that homo. You the one who doesn't know what move out mean."

"Again Riley I'm the one with a girlf-"

"Nigga please that bitch at like a bull dog-"

 _Smack!_

"Don't call briana a bitch," Huey said after hitting Riley over his head. "And may I remind you I'm the one who be dating while you hang with dudes all day. Game recognises game and you're looking unfamiliar right now."

"Young Reezy can get a girl if he wants and don't be using my words against me nig-"

 _Smack!_

"Granddad!" Riley yelled upstairs. "Huey back here again hitting niggas left and right."

"Don't let me come down there or i'll beat both your ass with my belt. You ain't too grown to get it," Granddad yelled back.

"What the hell I do?" Riley muttered under his breathe. Taking one look at huey he saw something dripping from him. "Aye you bleeding. You got shot?"

"That is none of your business,"Huey said heading up to their old room.

"Nigga you think you so slick. You ain't slick enough to dodge a bullet with your kung fu ass. I-Oww!" Riley winced when Huey threw something at him.

"Don't be destroying my house!"

Huey closed the bedroom door tuning out his brother and grandad. He could think about that another time. What he had to think about now was his life being so hectic. When was he going to get a Goddamn break. The only reason he was doing this was because Caesar was like another brother to him. He couldn't just sit back and let him be falsely arrested.

"This shit is messed up."

He started to clean up the wound. Now he knew the station was out to get rid of him for good. They probably knew their plan went wrong if Cairo hadn't reported back to them. What on earth are they hiding that they would need to kill him for trying to get out Caesar. They couldn't have plant drugs to arrest some random person this was something much more. Huey always knew the station was messed up.

The people who are suppose to protect us are putting the innocent in jail. Carl is just a big traitor. If he thought Cairo was to make Huey back off then he thought wrong. This just made know he had to step his game up even more. Ain't no more games at this point.

* * *

- **Police Station-**

* * *

Huey arrived at work as usual noticing all eyes on him but he didn't care. These people weren't expecting him to be walking in here today so that's a big surprise for them.

"Huey," Briana called when he walked.

Huey frowned not having time for this. He didn't even know why the hell they still together right now. He need to drop her asap. Didn't make no sense stringing her along if the relationship was going nowhere. She wasn't the same girl he met.

"Where were you last night? I told you to answer your phone."

Huey glared at her. Who the hell was she to tell him answer her calls all the damn time. And it was her father's fault.

"Where you at your grandads hood as-"

"Hood ass? Imma have to stop you right there. First ain't nothing hood about there and if so, so what? Two, do your ass work here now? Every time I come here you greeting me like you working at a reception. Three and I hope you hear this one correctly but I'll have to respectfully say this cause you a woman but we are over," Huey said straight to the point.

"What?" Brianna laughed. "What kind of joke is this?"

"I know you didn't see me laugh. I'm not gonna get rude with you but we over. Simple as that."

Briana looked pissed off. "Huey freeman you ain't dumping me. You can't drop me. You better go home and get your head straight then come back to me again."

"Are you deaf? You're gonna have to do a lot of waiting cause I ain't coming back to you," Huey then walked past her.

"Huey! Huey!"

Briana called after him but he kept walking until he reached Carl's office. He knocked on the door not waiting for Carl's reply and walked in.

"Huey?" Carl questioned seeing him standing in front of him. For all he knew Huey should be dead right now. He was expecting to see Cairo right now and not Huey. Cairo must dead. He was going to get killed after he finished kill huey but that plan backfired.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," Huey said leaning up against a wall.

Carl chuckled awkwardly. "Well you aren't my favorite employee."

'No shit,' Huey thought. "Did you see Cairo come in. I need to talk to him about a case then I'll get back to you."

Carl was surprised and curious about something but didn't show it too much. "You ain't see him?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Carl leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face. "No."

"I'll go do my job now boss."

Huey then left the room. "Dumb ass," He muttered under his breathe knowing Carl would believe him about not seeing Cairo. Why wouldn't he? Although Huey got shot he wasn't showing any signs of an injury. He looked perfectly fine.

"Why they hire someone so dumb," Huey wondered. He then thought about how messed up the station was. "Guess they needed a dumb puppet."

Carl seemed to be doing everything he could to suck up someone. Planting fake crimes on people and killing off anyone who got in their way. He was selling out his own people to keep a secret for someone. Karma a bitch and when it comes back around Huey wants to make sure he's the one to knock it into to Carl. He deserves every beating he'll get.

One for Caesar.

One for trying to kill Huey.

And one for everyone else he falsely accused.

* * *

 **\- Huey apartment-**

* * *

After a long day of figuring some stuff out Huey had finally returned to his apartment and what was the first thing he sees? Jazmine. Sitting on his couch like she owned it.

"You're back,"She greeted, welcoming him in.

"You're back? How about how the hell did you get in here?" He asked.

"You look really good in that undercover casual clothes Huey," Jazmine said after looking at his attire.

Huey scowled. "Get to the point. How did you get in here?"

Jazmine pouted. "I was waiting so long for you and the owner passed by and saw me standing then let me in-"

"Hold up he just let you in?"

Jazmine nodded. I just said I wanted to see you and he said and I quote ' _A pretty thing like you shouldn't stay out here alone I'll let you in'_ "

Huey smacked his face. Of course that guy was going to let a pretty girl do whatever she wanted. Jazmine was beautiful. He won't deny that. She was a beautiful mixed chick.

"Why is your hair straightened today?" He asked looking at straight hair which use to be fuzzy.

"I like to switch it up-"

"You like to embrace your white side," Huey corrected.

"Well I am mixed no hard feelings in wearing my hair like this or how it naturally is," Jazmine answered folding her arms. Where the hell was he going with this.

"But you're black and should should showcase that-"

"I'll stop you right there Huey. I am mixed. I can wear my hair whatever way because it belongs to me. I'll wear it straight if I want or fuzzy if I want. Furthermore, my name is Jazmine aside from being black or white and Jazmine can do whatever she wants," Jazmine answered back with a serious face.

"Just do you then," Huey could care less right now.

Jazmine smiled. "Great. How about we discuss some plans over dinner?"

Huey looked at her confused. This chick was bipolar.

"Why not? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked standing up.

"Not from today but me and you don't have a relationship where we can have dinner and chit chat."

"Well then let's get to know about each other so we can trust the other person more," Jazmine beamed walking towards his kitchen. "What would you like to-"

She was interrupted by her cellphone.

"What is it Cynthia?" She answered through gritted teeth.

"Bitch you asking for a fight?" Cindy yelled through the phone. "Where you at? I went by your house and you ain't there."

"I'm at a friends house. Huey Freeman."

"You know Huey!?" Cindy exclaimed.

Jazmine glanced at Huey. "How do you know Huey?"

"Well I know his brother Reezy more. Let's just say me and his brother ain't on good terms. He hates my guts."

* * *

 **I saw that you wanted longer chapters. Since I have long breaks between classes I have time to make longer chapters starting from next chapter. Hopefully 3k+. If you have any thing you would like to see happen in this story please tell me so I can make it more to your liking with the ideas I have. I also finally created a profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _What is it Cynthia?" She answered through gritted teeth._

" _Bitch you asking for a fight?" Cindy yelled through the phone. "Where you at? I went by your house and you ain't there."_

" _I'm at a friends house. Huey Freeman."_

" _You know Huey!?" Cindy exclaimed._

 _Jazmine glanced at Huey. "How do you know Huey?"_

" _Well I know his brother Reezy more. Let's just say me and his brother ain't on good terms. He hates my guts."_

"Really? Well I won't be returning home any time soon so….." Jazmine trailed off hoping Cindy would take a hint.

"I know what you getting at. And use protection!" Cindy yelled into her phone loud enough for Huey to hear and glance at Jazmine.

Jazmine blushed and put away her phone. "Cindy's a little...Uhm wild."

Huey scoffed. "Wild? She's a pain in the ass. Best gift my brother ever gave me was stop being her friend and why on earth are you still here?"

"I told you Huey, I'm eating over," Jazmine said picking up a bag of groceries from off the ground and started to unpack them. "What do you like to eat Huey?"

"Alone."

"I didn't ask how you like to eat, I asked what you like to eat. Aren't you suppose to be smart?" Jazmine joked trying her best to annoy Huey and it was working. "If you don't answer I'll annoy you to the point I sleep over here."

"I'm a vegetarian," Huey answered. The faster this ended the better. This chick was too much to handle.

"You do seem like one of those guys to protest against fast food places. I like my meat though Huey," Jazmine stated chopping up lamb. "Okay. Mash potatoes and lamb stew for me. How about Mash potatoes and steamed vegetables for you. That sounds so bland Huey."

Huey took a seat in his chair. "I'll eat it," He told her. He watched as Jazmine was moving up and down in his kitchen. Was she mentally unstable? How could she barge in here, the home of a grown male and just cook for him. They weren't friends nor would he consider her an acquaintance.

"Haven't you been told not to talk to strangers? Matter of fact not to come into the house of a male alone?" He asked curious.

She thought about it. "Yes. The same day I learnt my father was a gang leader. Plus you won't hurt me. You need me and when would Huey freeman ever hurt a woman? "

Huey glared at her and looked away.

Jazmine suddenly squealed. "You look so cute when you're angry!"

This girl was seriously bipolar.

"Are you crazy Jazmine? I just need to know for the sake of us working together. You go from gang boss to cheerleader really quickly,"

"Well when your life has been ruined thanks to your father's job you just can't remain sane can you? It ruins you but I'm not crazy Huey. Coming from you that's an insult," Jazmine chuckled.

"I'm not crazy. Who the hell said that?"

"They call you Huey the madman. It started from a guy named Riley," She told him.

"Idiot," Huey whispered.

"Wait! Is that Riley your brother? It is isn't it?" Jazmine then dropped to the floor laughing. "Your brother makes people call you huey the madman. What a family."

"It's always been like that with Riley unfortunately.."

"You should be thankful I didn't believe the one about you being gay," She admitted walking away from the kitchen and closer to huey. "Now, let's talk business. How much do you know about why your friend is locked up?"

"There's not much I know. He just one day got arrested, they didn't say why at first then claimed it was for drugs. Caesar wouldn't be doing those kinds of drugs and you won't be locked up that long just for that," Huey stated.

Jazmine nodded. "That whole drug thing was a lie. They planted that on him but I'm guessing they wouldn't have just randomly picked him huey. Maybe he has something they want or maybe they're using him to get to someone else. Whatever it is your friend was hiding something possibly."

Huey stared at Jazmine with his usual scowl on his face. "I know if Caesar was in trouble he'll come to me or my brother first."

"Then why is he locked up for so long huh? Did you have any idea your friend met with my father once. I don't know what for but suddenly my father goes missing and your friend is in jail, not much of a coincidence right?"

"If he is apart of that for some reason then he's alive," Huey smacked his hand onto his face. "Dammit. What mess has he got himself into."

"Well he sure has one hell of a friend like you. Most people would've abandon him the moment he got arrested but you practically threw away your life for him," She smiled.

"Don't get emotional with me because I get the feeling I won't like to hear you crying."

Huey sat up. Jazmine suddenly clapped startling him.

"I've concluded I like you even more when you're grumpy. You're cute," She giggled like a lovestruck teenager. "Foods probably done."

"Make this the last time you come to my apartment. Ever," He warned her.

"Nope," She answered with a popping sound. "I like it here."

 _Great. One crazy woman after the next._ He thought

"Don't worry huey we just need to find out what Caesar wanted from my father and we could go from there. For now just lay low because the station is watching you,"

"How do you know this again?"

"I've got people on the inside~" She sang happily dancing around. "I know what I need to know."

"You're the first person I can't predict Jazmine."

* * *

 **This is not where this chapter was suppose to end but I realised this story didn't update in a long time and it might feel like I've abandon it but I haven't. This chapter was suppose to be really long but its taking forever to type. I didn't want to put up an A/N because that isn't allowed on the site so I decided to cut off a piece of the chapter I already have to let you know this is still updating. You'll see the other (longer ) part of this chapter next week I promise. Maybe next friday? By then.**


End file.
